7. Abstract We propose to continue the highly successful Stanford Genome Training Program for another five years, comprising the 23rd to the 27th year of the program. The SGTP has trained 178 Graduate Students and 65 Postdoctoral Fellows since its inception. Students will perform their research in the laboratories of an outstanding set of 64 participating faculty from fourteen departments in three Stanford schools; the majority of these investigators have previously trained students or postdocs supported by the SGTP. Collaborations and interactions among faculty and students are commonplace and facilitate student success and interdisciplinary research, and our well-resourced laboratories support the very best science. Trainees participate in extensive training programs that include, in addition to initial laboratory rotations and their subsequent thesis work, rigorous coursework, skill-building in computational and quantitative biology, and training in the responsible conduct of research, among other activities. The Stanford School of Medicine is highly supportive with programs that foster general skills, well-being and career advancement, and provides a highly advanced environment to conduct the most cutting-edge research. Our efforts to provide a diverse program have been extremely successful, with admitted diversity PhD candidates consistently making up between 10 and 20 percent of our Genetics Graduate Students and SGTP trainees. The productivity and publication record of the past trainees and the outcomes in terms of job placement has been exceptional, and we plan to continue to train the next generation of science leaders and highly skilled technical staff, both in academia and in the private sector.